


An elevators wait time

by Mhtardis21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pacifist Frisk, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: The MTT elevator Dragons day during a pacifist run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short story. It was a request someone gave me, which I also used for a 3 chapters contest.

“Finally, I breath. I've just gotten off work early, and am glad to be making my way home. 

I grab a quick bite at the MTT Burger Emporium. 

I've never really liked their food, but it's better then nothing, after a long day of working at the CORE.


	2. Chapter 2

Munching on my Glamburger, I make my way to the elevators. As I walk up, I notice a sphinx and slime monsters waiting for the elevator to arrive. 

After a few minutes of it not arriving, I try it again, with no luck. Finally, I walk over the receptionist, and ask about it. 

“Oh, it's been out most of today. We're having a nice discount on rooms today to try and make to for it though.”

I decline, and head back to the elevator. I've been standing there for quite a while, when my phone rings. I'm startled, but quickly pick up the phone. 

“Ralph, where are you?”

“I'm sorry. The hotel elevator is messing up again. We're going to have to wait for it to be fixed again before we can head home.”

“Your kids are getting hungry.”

Suddenly, I feel a poke behind me, but I just ignore it. 

“There should be some cold pizza in my hoard.” I say as I feel another poke. I look behind me slightly, and see a kid monster staring up at me in awe. 

‘I guess they've never seen an Dragon Monster before.’ I think, as I continue my phone call, and they wander off to bother someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

I hurriedly dial my family;

“Did you hear! We're free! The human broke the barrier! “

“What! Really?! Are you sure?”

“Mettaton told us as he passed through the hotel.” I reply excitedly.

“This is excellent news! I'll start packing right away.”  
‘click’

About an hour later:  
“Honey, they've finally gotten the elevators working. I should be home soon.”

Half hour later:  
“You guys should start without me. The elevators are working, but now they're so busy, we haven't had a chance to get on!”

Undefined amount of time later:  
Just as I hit the send button, I feel a poke in my back, and look to see the kid monster again. I smile at them, but, just then, the phone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Ummm, are you guys on your way out?”

“Yeah, everyone's meeting at ASGORE's house.”

“Guess I'll catch up with you later…”

I talk for a few more minutes, before hanging up, and looking around for the child. But they're nowhere to be found.

I finally spot them as they walk out the front doors, and I could have sworn, they looked strangely determined.

Finally, it's our turn to board the elevator. As I board it, I look over my shoulder, and into the players’eyes, and say...

_**“Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy? We're FREE! “** _


End file.
